1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes organic light emitting elements that include a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. Each organic light emitting element emits light by energy generated when excitons that are generated by combining electrons and holes in the organic emission layer fall from an exited state to a bottom state/ground state, and the organic light emitting diode display displays images by using this light emission.
Because the organic light emitting diode display has the characteristic of self-luminance, and therefore, unlike a liquid crystal display, a separate light source is not required, and thickness and weight of the organic light emitting diode display may be reduced. Further, because the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and rapid response speed, the organic light emitting diode display receives attention as a next generation display device.
Such an OLED display extracts generated light by resonance, while reflection in a thin film transistor, a capacitor, a driver, and a signal line in a non-light-emission area causes deterioration of contrast.
Thus, a circular polarizer film is used to improve contrast. The circular polarizer film includes a linear polarizer film and a phase difference film according to a method for bonding multiple films. Such a circular polarizer film is attached after deposition of a thin film encapsulation of a display panel. However, because the circular polarizer film may be as thick as 200 μm, the display device cannot be as slim, and production cost is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and may therefore contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.